


Bedtime Jokes

by lightbroke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Consent, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbroke/pseuds/lightbroke
Summary: Rafael bargains with his fathers to stay awake for a little while longer.





	Bedtime Jokes

“Alright, alright. One more and then bed.”  
  
“Papa…” The small voice whined. “But I want to read it again.”  
  
“We’ve already read through the joke book twice, Rafie.” Alec stood at the door looking in on Magnus seated beside their eldest son.  
  
“Okay but,” both men could see the small gears of mischief whirring to life. “What if I make my own joke? Then can I stay up for ten more minutes?”  
  
Magnus looked at Alec; the two silently conferred. “One original joke worthy of laughter and you have ten more minutes of awake time.” Rafe looked over the moon having won his dads over.  
  
Just as Magnus was about to stand up to leave, figuring his son was playing them and milking ten extra minutes to ‘think’, the boy reached out for his hand. “I have it.” He grinned. “¿Qué le dijo una nalga a la otra?”  
  
While Alec looked as lost as ever. Magnus immediately had to hold back a snicker. “¿Que?”  
  
“¡No te pases de la línea!”  
  
The High Warlock of Brooklyn absolutely lost it. Alec stared at his family with a fond look until it dawned on him that this laughter might wake up Max. Walking to the two, their cheeks stained with tears, Alexander placed a kiss on top of Rafe’s head. “I think you’ve earned your ten minutes.”  
  
“Buenas noches, mi amor.” Magnus pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “We’ll see you in the morning okay?” Rafe nodded. Alec turned on his night light and the two left for their bedroom.

* * *

  
  
“What was all that about?” Alec asked once the master bedroom door was closed.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, I didn’t understand the joke on any level.” He confessed, shrugging off his shirt and hanging it over the chest in front of their bed. “And from your reaction,” Alec slid into bed, “I’d really like to know what it was he said.”  
  
“Oh my love,” Magnus shrugged his robe off and slipped under the sheets. “I’m afraid if I tell you in English it won’t be as funny. Language barrier and all.” Alec pouted. “That’s not fair.” Magnus pulled his husband closer. “You can’t give me that face and expect me to hold my ground.” With a slow smile he leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Wanting to coax the translation out of his husband, Alec pressed himself into the kiss and snuck his hand along Magnus’ bare side. “I’m not above playing dirty for the translation, babe.” His fingers grazed down Magnus’ hip bone and flicked over the elastic of his boxer briefs. “As a matter of fact, I’m very willing to play dirty.”  
  
“Oh, are you now?” Interest flared within the Warlock and his glamour dropped revealing amber gold eyes. Vertical pupils dilated. “Well what if I’m not in the mood?”  
  
Alec’s hand slid back up to his side, abandoning his bottoms. “I’m not against a raincheck.” He kissed the corner of his lips. “I can be very patient.”  
  
“What did I do to deserve a man like you?” Magnus sighed. The somber undertones weren’t lost on the Shadowhunter. He knew lovers of his husband’s past had been inconsiderate and downright abusive.  
  
“Everyone should have treated you this way.” Alec’s brows knitted together. “You’ve always deserved respect, Magnus.” He spoke seriously, hazels filled to the brim with awe and adoration.  
  
“Life is rather bittersweet is it not?” Magnus grew pensive. “If I hadn’t gone through what I’ve gone through, our lines might have never crossed.”  
  
Alec shook his head and pulled Magnus close. “I don’t think so. We always seem to find our way back to each other. I think this was written in the stars…as corny and mundane as that sounds.”  
  
“Those of the Wild Hunt would laugh at how corny that sounds, Alec.” But Magnus smiled. There was barely any residual sadness left in his golds. “What did one butt cheek say to the other?”  
  
_“Excuse me?”_  
  
“I’m telling you Rafael’s joke. What did one butt cheek say to the other?”  
  
“I have no idea.”  
   
“Don’t you think about crossing that line!” Magnus giggled tiredly. The weight of the day was pressing upon him.  
   
“And to think, when I first found him he’d barely make eye contact. Now he’s our little comedian.” Alec pulled his sleepy husband closer into his arms.  
   
“I’ll never be able to thank you enough for bringing him to our home. _For bringing him home._ ” Magnus leaned his head back, looked up, and kissed Alexander.  
   
“I’ll never be able to thank you for _giving_ me a home.” Alec whispered, eyes fluttering open. Before Magnus, Alec Lightwood had been a soul lost in tradition and ignorance and fear. Now he was safe and loved and confident. Happy. Strong. Unafraid to start new traditions.  
   
Magnus buried his face against the slope of Alec’s neck. “You’re rather corny tonight, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” He said. Alec could feel him smiling.

“Alright, your ten minutes of awake time are up. Go to bed.” Alec joked, sensing how sleepy his better half was. Lo and behold, by the time he looked down, Magnus was already fast asleep, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @lightbroke


End file.
